11 12
by CALIC0
Summary: Kalau saja saat itu mereka tidak bertemu, maka kejadian dan perbincangan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan cocok dalam sekejap [MoriZuki, MayuFuri]


"Demi Tuhan! Tidak pernah ada niatan untuk melirik yang lain apalagi berselingkuh! Yang aku sukai, tidak, yang aku cintai itu hanya dirimu, tidak dengan yang lainnya! Aku mohon, percayalah padaku!"

Hah, mau membela diri seperti apapun yang namanya menggoda yang lain itu tetap saja kesalahan. Jangan pernah berharap mendapat kesempatan kedua. Yang bisa kamu lakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya bahwa dia akan memaafkanmu. Semoga saja.

* * *

><p><strong>KuroBasu <strong>© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**11 12**

© **Calico Neko**

**A one shot of MoriZuki & MayuFuri (semi AU)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dia tampan, tubuh tinggi semampai, otot yang tidak terlalu besar namun menawan terukir indah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Belum lagi bila membicarakan senyum keren dan rambut hitamnya yang mengkilat itu, yang tergerai indah terutama saat terbelai oleh hembusan angin.<p>

"Aku tampan dan tidak ada yang tidak mau denganku," monolog si surai hitam berkilau dengan bangganya.

Moriyama Yoshitaka namanya, salah seorang _playboy_ tingkat dewa di universitasnya. Entah sudah berapa ratus perempuan, mulai dari senior, junior, hingga staf kampus yang telah terjerat pesonanya. Semua tergila-gila karena menginginkan dirinya, sampai-sampai beberapa benar-benar gila karena terlalu terobsesi.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dikagumi," kembali monolognya sangat percaya diri sambil melempar senyum (yang menurutnya) menawan pada seorang gadis manis yang terlihat sedang kebinguan.

Penampilan si gadis sangat sederhana, tidak heboh seperti gadis-gadis di universitasnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna abu-abu tua dan sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam. Di tangannya tersampir tas yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Rambut sehabunya yang berwarna coklat bergelombang terlihat alami. Wajahnya pun tidak mengenakan _make-up_ aneh-aneh, justru Moriyama mendapat prasangka si gadis hanya memakai pelembab, bedak, dan sedikit _lipgloss_. Wajahnya sangat _innocent_.

"Manis, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Moriyama pada gadis yang celingukan tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Moriyama melancarkan jurus rayuannya yang 90% selalu berhasil. Diraba poni panjangnya sehingga menimbulkan kesan keren pada diri Moriyama. Seharusnya dia tidak menggoda siapapun sih. Namun yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba, padahal Moriyama sudah menggunggu 30 menit di depan stasiun. Yang ditunggu namanya Izuki Shun, kekasihnya. Iya, Anda tidak salah. Walau Moriyama adalah seorang playboy dan hobi menggoda para gadis, kekasihnya adalah seorang laki-laki, seumuran dengannya yang adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tepatnya 'istri' Moriyama. Singkat cerita, saat mereka berumur 7 tahun Izuki yang polosnya sangat keterlaluan diminta untuk menandatangani sebuah surat. Dia tidak tahu maksud surat tersebut dan main tanda tangan saja. Karena belum bisa tanda tangan, maka cap 3 jari yang dia berikan. Barulah 10 tahun kemudian Moriyama memperlihatkan salinan surat tersebut karena khawatir kalau memperlihatkan yang asli akan disobek-sobek. Izuki, 17 tahun, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera bertanya, "Wah, kapan kau akan menikah? Jangan lupa undang-undang aku ya." Tentu saja kau akan diundang, Izuki sayang.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Moriyama yang bosan menunggu memberikan senyum mautnya. Si gadis incarannya menatap wajahnya sepersekian detik lalu bergerak mundur, kaget. '_Ah, dia kaget melihat wajah tampanku_,' batin Moriyama bangga. Si gadis yang terpekik kaget tadi tidak sengaja terantuk sepatunya sendiri. Dia terjengkang ke belakang dan untungnya Moriyama siap sedia dengan menangkap pinggangnya. Adegan yang biasa terlihat di sinetron sekarang terjadi pada diri Moriyama. Terpegang olehnya pinggang si gadis yang langsing. Wajah keduanya yang dekat membuat si _playboy_ dapat mencium aroma tubuh si gadis. Harum, wanginya seperti bayi baru mandi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah, mungkin dimaksudkan agar terdengar seksi. Si gadis mengangguk tanpa berucap apa-apa. "Syukurlah." Kemudian dibantunya si gadis berdiri dan saat itulah, mata Moriyama yang selalu jelalatan menangkap wajah yang dia hapal betul. "Shun?"

Tepat sekali, Izuki berdiri hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat kejadian. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya. Izuki cemburu.

"Ah, jadi selama aku belum datang kau malah bersenang-senang, ya? Bagaimana? Senang bisa memegang perempuan cantik. Ah, _kitakore_!" Saat cemburu pun radar berpantunnya tetap aktif.

"Eh, bukan begitu Shun, aku hanya-"

Omongan Moriyama terputus saat dengan nyalang Izuki menunjuk pada si gadis yang justru menambah panas suasana, yaitu berlindung di balik punggung tegap calon suaminya. Lihat juga tangannya yang berpegangan manja pada bahu Moriyama. Lihat juga wajahnya (yang Izuki akui manis) yang seperti seekor anjing minta dipelihara.

"Dan kau juga, Nona, tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengan Taka-_kun_." Taka yang dimaksud tentunya nama depan Moriyama, panggilan sayang dari Izuki.

Si gadis tergagap, sampai-sampai tidak ada suara terdengar. Cengkeraman jemari lentiknya pada bahu Moriyama justru terlihat mengerat, bahkan kali ini wajah sang gadis dia kuburkan pada ceruk leher Moriyama. Mungkin dimaksudkan agar tidak perlu melihat wajah mengerikan Izuki. Dipastikan si gadis dapat membaui aroma maskulin Moriyama-nya.

Moriyama terkekeh bangga. Bagaimana tidak bangga ketika dirinya diperebutkan dua makhluk manis. Di depannya adalah Izuki seorang _bishounen_ yang terkadang garing. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang minta dilindungi. "Shun, tenang. Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tadi dia nyaris terjatuh dan aku menolongnya, itu saja. Ya kan, manis?"

Izuki meledak mendengar kata 'manis' yang Moriyama tujukan pada si gadis. "Taka-_kun_! Ternyata benar kau selingkuh! Dan berani-beraninya kau berani selingkuh di depanku! Ah, _kitakore_! Mengatai dia manis padahal setiap malam kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat malam, manis'! Eh, _kitakore_ lagi! Aku pasti benar-benar gila bisa menyukai orang gila sepertimu! _Kitakore_!"

Moriyama mulai kebingungan, ditambah pusing mendengar _kitakore-kitakore_ itu. Para pejalan kaki mulai melirik tiga manusia yang sedang berheboh ria ini. Anak kecil sampai menunjuk-nunjuk, beberapa remaja merekam adegan dengan ponselnya, bahkan ada badut yang menyempatkan diri memberikan balon berwarna hijau untuk Izuki, mungkin niatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Shun!" teriak Moriyama sambil menginjak bumi 3 kali. "Aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh. Dia memang manis, tapi Shun tetap yang paling temanis. Pokoknya kau orang ketiga yang paling aku cintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Aku mohon, percalah padaku. Demi Tuhan!" injak bumi lagi 3 kali.

Pejalan kaki bertepuk tangan. Moriyama tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam nan lembut Izuki. Dalam hati Moriyama tertawa setan karena berhasil membuat kerumunan mengelilingi ketiganya. Cita-cita Moriyama salah satunya adalah menjadi terkenal dengan jalur cepat.

Ketika Izuki sudah tenang, dari arah kerumunan terdengar suara menginterupsi. Nadanya datar namun terdengar jelas. "Kou!" panggilnya. Ternyata yang dimaksudkan adalah si gadis yang masih setia berdiri di belakang punggung Moriyama.

"_Onii-chan_!" sambil berlari kecil dia menyongsong si kakak dan menubruknya dalam pelukan. "Kau lama sekali. Aku takut." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sangat manis, membuat gemas Moriyama dan membuat kesal Izuki.

"Maaf, tadi aku terkunci di toilet." Sambil mengucapkan alasan yang tidak elit, sambil pula dia mengecup dahi si adik dan mengelus surai coklatnya dengan sayang. "Ayo, kau pasti lapar," ajaknya lagi-lagi dengan nada datar sambil merangkul pundak si adik. Untuk ukuran kakak beradik, mereka terlalu intim.

Setelah itu kerumunan menyepi dan Izuki menyadari sosok si kakak. Bagaimana mungkin dia melupakannya. Wajah datarnya yang khas menyebalkannya, tatapan mata yang kosong namun seperti menilai, serta surai abu-abunya yang mudah tertiup angin.

"Kau Mayuzumi Chihiro, kan?" Moriyama ikut terbelalak. Dia tahu nama itu. Mayuzumi adalah musuh bebuyutan Izuki-nya saat final _Winter Cup_ beberapa tahun yang lalu dan seseorang yang berhasil membuat junior-junior kesayangan Izuki-nya bermuram durja saat itu.

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya. "Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada sang adik dengan postur menjaga.

* * *

><p>Sebetulnya mereka malas semeja dengan si pasangan <em>incest <em>di depan mereka ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Izuki dan Moriyama sangat penasaran dan keempatnya memang sama-sama merasakan yang namanya lapar! Mereka kira Mayuzumi itu anak tunggal, tapi ternyata punya saudara manis dan tolong dicatat, perempuan. Belum lagi dia tergolong tinggi, bila dikira-kira pasti lebih dari 175 cm. Untuk ukuran perempuan dia terbilang sangat tinggi.

Si adik sendiri selama memilih makanan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, entah malu atau apa. Tangan kiri Mayuzumi yang tidak sibuk dengan buku menu mengelus surai coklat adiknya. Ketika digumamkan menu makanan yang kira-kira adiknya suka, si gadis hanya mengangguk.

Izuki jadi bingung sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa bicara. Ingin bertanya tapi takut menyakiti hatinya. Perasaan perempuan kan lebih peka. Namun, campuran antara buah bodoh dan buah gemas, Moriyamalah yang melahirkan jus bernama pertanyaan gila.

"Mayuzumi-_kun_, aku belum mendengar suara merdu adikmu?" kaki Moriyama diinjak oleh Izuki, tapi reflek Moriyama lebih cepat, sehingga gagal, "Apa dia tidak bisa bicara? Ah, maaf atas pertanyaanku, aku hanya penasaran."

Mayuzumi melirik wajah Moriyama dan Moriyama membalasnya dengan kembali melancarkan senyum mautnya. "Dia hanya malu karena bertemu _senpai-senpai_nya. Ya kan, Kou?" yang ditanyai menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "_Onii-chan_ tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak sopan. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu yang benar." Si adik menggeleng. "Kalau tidak mau aku akan jahitkan pakaian yang lebih manis lagi."

Bahu si adik terangkat menandakan dia terkejut. Nyaris seperti cicitan, dia berucap, "Perkenalkan, aku... aku..." si gadis meneguk ludahnya. "Aku Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal."

Krik krik krik. Suasana menghening dalam sebuah tanda tanya. Salah dengar tidak, ya? Jelas-jelas Moriyama mendengar dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Furihata Kouki. Walau samar, dia ingat Furihata adalah si nomor 12 yang nyaris mati berdiri karena berhadapan dengan Akashi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Atau jangan-jangan nama Furihata adalah nama pasaran?

Tiba-tiba Moriyama merasakan perubahan suhu dari arah kanannya. Izuki sepertinya akan meledak. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Benar saja, Izuki-nya yang selalu tenang langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, sepertinya. "Tolong katakan padaku kalau kau bukan Furihata Kouki, juniorku saat di Seirin dulu."

Sayang, yang ditanyai menganggukkan kepala sambil berbisik, "Ini aku, Izuki _senpai_." Oke, Izuki benar-benar bingung harus berkomentar apa. Saat matanya bertatapan dengannya, mata Furihata yang khas seperti biji semangka perlahan menyadarkannya. Itu benar-benar Furihata Kouki, juniornya dulu. Izuki kembali duduk dengan gusar.

"Furihata, kenapa kau bisa begini? Maksudku, apa-apaan dengan pakaian perempuan itu? Apa kau operasi kelamin menjadi perempuan? _Kitakore_!"

Jawaban yang hendak Furihata lontarkan tertahan sesaat oleh Mayuzumi yang memesan makanan. "Ini saat aku akan naik ke kelas dua, saat upacara kenaikan kelas. _Onii_, eh, maksudku Mayuzumi-_san _datang ke Seirin untuk bertemu denganku, Mayuzumi-_san_ lulus SMA, jadi dia..." Furihata terlihat gugup, sedangkan Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak membantunya. Dia hanya membaca _light novel_nya, "... datang untuk memberikan kancing keduanya untukku."

Petir pun bergemuruh. "Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab kenapa dia datang menemuimu di Seirin juga kenapa kau pakai baju perempuan." Jiwa kekakakan Izuki perlahan bangkit lagi. Si mata elang sangat tidak terima dengan kenyataan di depan matanya.

"Itu karena..."

"Itu karena aku menyukai Kou. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" jawaban si datar membuat Izuki kian geram. "Dan kenapa dia pakai pakaian perempuan karena dia kalah taruhan denganku. Kami bertaruh kalau dia gagal menyusulku di universitas yang sama dia harus memakai pakaian perempuan yang sudah aku jahitkan untuknya setiap kali kami pergi kencan, juga dia harus memanggilku _Onii-chan_."

Berbeda dengan Izuki, Moriyama justru terlihat _excited _dan penasaran. "Lalu kalian berhubungan sejak kapan? Dan kenapa harus _Onii-chan_? Pakaian yang dipakai Furihata adalah jahitanmu sendiri? Bagaimana caranya membuatnya? Bisa ajari aku?" Mayuzumi memperlihatkan senyum langkanya. Furihata pun sampai terkejut menyaksikan perubahan mimik wajahnya yang terbilang drastis tersebut. Sepertinya dia menemukan teman 'seperjuangan'.

"Sejak Kou naik kelas dua. Dan kenapa _Onii-chan_ karena itu terdengar imut." Izuki tidak pernah mengira si hobi baca novel bertema _incest_ itu memiliki _fetish_ terhadap adik perempuan. Ternyata Furihata adalah korbannya, merangkap peran sebagai kekasihnya. "Aku tidak keberatan mengajarimu. Saat ini aku sedang menjahit kostum Sailor Moon untuk Kou dan Tuxedo Bertopeng untukku. Kalau mau, kau boleh datang ke rumahku, nanti kita buat bersama-sama. Aku rasa..." Mayuzumi melirik sekilas pada wajah dan tubuh Izuki, seperti sedang menilainya. Izuki sendiri sedang menerima telepon masuk semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu sehingga tidak mendengar jelas perbincangan ketiganya "Hm... sepertinya Sailor Mars cocok untuk dia."

"Aku lebih suka Sailor Venus. Warna kuning akan kontras dengan rambutnya."

"Sepakat!" keduanya pun bersalaman.

"_Onii_, maksudku Mayuzumi-_san_, tolong jangan bawa-bawa Izuki _senpai _dan Moriyama-_san_ pada hobimu. Cukup aku saja!"

Senyum Mayuzumi kian lebar dan kian mengerikan. "Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau itu selalu mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah menjadi sosok adik perempuan idamanku, Kou." Entah dia harus berbahagia atau mengutuki dirinya sendiri mendengar penuturan barusan. "Lagipula kau pernah bilang agar aku lebih banyak bergaul. Moriyama bisa menjadi salah satu temanku." Furihata mati kutu.

Tak berapa lama hidangan pesanan mereka datang. Izuki yang sudah selesai dengan telepon masuknya dan juga Moriyama terkejut melihat porsi makan Mayuzumi yang ternyata lebih banyak daripada Kagami, salah satu junior kesayangan Izuki pula. Bedanya, Mayuzumi masih memberi ruang pada perutnya untuk makanan hijau.

"Shun, tadi siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Moriyama sambil memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"_Kaa-san_, katanya beliau dan _Tou-san_ hari ini tidak akan pulang karena ada reuni SMA. Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kita ke rumah Mayuzumi-_san_ dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pinjam." Mayuzumi mengangguk singkat sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa?"

"Hanya sesuatu untuk saudara perempuanku."

Yang tersedak makanan justru adalah Furihata. Cemas tentu saja sebab hanya dalam hitungan menit dan perbincangan yang tak terlalu panjang, Mayuzumi berhasil meracuni otak Moriyama dengan sesuatu berbau _imotou_. Sebetulnya salahkan Furihata juga yang harus berpapasan dengan mereka saat mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Dalam beberapa jam nanti entah pakaian apa yang akan Izuki kenakan.

"Kou, hari ini tidur dengan _Onii-chan_, ya?"

Ah, si datar ini ternyata agak-agak mesum rupanya.

* * *

><p><strong>SELESAI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Apa ini yang saya buat?!<br>Saya l****agi cinta sama Moriyama, Izuki, Furihata maka terlahirlah fic gak jelas ini.  
>Juga sedang butuh crack pairing dan minor characters. Kalau ada yg punya promosiin ke saya, ya.<br>**

**Review, please ^^**


End file.
